<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you come and kiss me with a smile by SoUsed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115644">you come and kiss me with a smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoUsed/pseuds/SoUsed'>SoUsed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Because of drinking/sleeping, Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoUsed/pseuds/SoUsed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity is stressed from trying to get the revival information from Dream, so he decides to have a drink with Schlatt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obligatory notice; this is not the cc's, just their dsmp characters!!</p><p>Anyways that lore stream amirite aha,, I caved and wanted to write something</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity was stressed.<br/><br/></p><p>Torturing someone every day would do that to a person. He had hoped it would start to get monotonous at some point, but no. The sounds of Dream haunted his thoughts daily.<br/><br/></p><p>A small part of him hoped that it'd get easier with each visit. He would never show it, but genuinely breaking someone down took it out of him mentally. There were nights where he'd wake up from nightmares about it.<br/><br/></p><p>All because he had lost a bet. Lost to his ex-fiance, no less. Now he was living with him in his home, just like old times, though a lot less violent. Even with the ghost of his previous lover, he still felt lonely.<br/><br/></p><p>His current fiance's... well, things were rough. Were they even still a thing? Neither of them had reached out to Quackity in months. They had started a whole nation without him. They just... it felt like they were ignoring him. Leaving him behind.<br/><br/></p><p>Quackity had to convince himself that he was better without them. Truthfully, it hurt. He couldn't even bring himself to wear his engagement ring anymore. <br/><br/></p><p>"I gotta admire your dedication, Q." The words snapped Quackity from his thoughts as he looked up from the bar. Schlatt stood behind it, mixing the two drinks. After all, Quackity had asked for and needed a drink. "When you said you were going to get me that book, I didn't expect you to be heading there every day. Hell, I thought you'd forget our deal."<br/><br/></p><p>"Well, I am a man of my word." A weak smile crossed his face. It was true; he didn't have it in him to cheat someone out of something. Not unless he had something to gain from it.<br/><br/></p><p>The specter smiled at the duck hybrid before pouring a glass. It was a surprise that he handed it to Quackity first. Usually, the man had liked to leave him waiting so it was a pleasant surprise. He would lift it to take a drink, smelling it first. His nose crinkled up instinctually.<br/><br/></p><p>"Shit, this is strong." Mumbled Quackity, taking a drink anyways. A laugh escaped the ram hybrid in front of him. The drink was overpowering but he tried not to show it. Truthfully, it burned going down his throat.<br/><br/></p><p>"Look at you, didn't think you'd be able to handle it. That's what I used to drink back in the day." Schlatt chuckled.<br/><br/></p><p>"Fucking hell, no wonder you died when you did."<br/><br/></p><p>The comment had slight traces of bitterness, but it was brushed off as a joke. The two now had their glasses of alcohol, drinking periodically. Quackity tried not to think of how Schlatt was able to drink. By all means, it made no sense to him, and he was sure he wouldn't get a straight answer from the specter.<br/><br/></p><p>Was the alcohol mixed with more alcohol? Because it was starting to drip into Quackity's system quicker than any mixed drink he'd ever had. It was extra troubling considering he was such a lightweight.<br/><br/></p><p>"You doin' okay, need any water?" Asked the ram hybrid across from him. He made his way around the bar, heading to his side. A bit close for comfort, but Quackity didn't care. Not as much as he usually would have at least.<br/><br/></p><p>The smaller man shook his head to indicate a 'no'. Maybe it was his pride, or maybe he was being genuine. Either way, he was less uptight than his former self now. <br/><br/></p><p>"No! Why would I?" Quackity asked with a giggle, his cheeks and nose glowing a soft red. Yeah, it was obvious, he was intoxicated. Schlatt took notice, a smile spreading across his face.<br/><br/></p><p>"Cus it's already getting to you! I mean, that was fast." A laugh poured from Schlatt's lips. Any argument that Quackity was preparing would struggle to even escape his lips, as his laughter took over as well. "Makes sense though, you being so small n' all."<br/><br/></p><p>"Shut up! I'm not that small!" The smaller man jokingly puffed up his chest as if it proved anything. It was hard for Schlatt not to smile at his antics. <br/><br/></p><p>Everything about Quackity had somehow cheered him up, undeterred by their initial reunion. It was like every bitter feeling melted away when the two weren't fighting for leadership. Memories of their past relationship would plague the ghost's head. <br/><br/></p><p>Schlatt knew the other was engaged. He was even told when he tried to make a few sly advances on his ex. Recently though, he had taken notice of his bare ring finger. It felt like his green light to go for it.<br/><br/></p><p>Just seeing the duck hybrid's expressions as well as his plump lips made him want to lean in and...<br/><br/></p><p>"Schlatt?"<br/><br/></p><p>The two were far closer in proximity than before. He must have been actually leaning in as the man below him stared at him intently, waiting for his next move. <br/><br/></p><p>Any thoughts he might have had before were thrown out the window. Excuses, excuses, what could he use as an excuse? He just wanted to get a better look at his beanie? There was something stuck to his eyelash?<br/><br/></p><p>"What happened to us?" Shit. He didn't mean to ask that. Was it the alcohol working its way against him?<br/><br/></p><p>Quackity was taken back, staring for a moment before diverting his eyes. A quiet response managed its way past his lips.<br/><br/></p><p>"Nothing, we were just drinking."<br/><br/></p><p>"That's not what I meant and you know it, Alex." Schlatt pushed his hair back with a sigh. The previous lighthearted atmosphere became tense with expectations. A hand landed on the duck hybrid's shoulder, causing him to flinch and look back at the larger man in front of him.<br/><br/></p><p>Quackity tried to think of any humor to get out of this situation. His thoughts were contradicting each other at the same time. On one hand, he wanted to get away from him and cuss him out. Another part of him wanted intimacy. To be kissed hard.<br/><br/></p><p>The hand on his shoulder pulled him close, granting his second thought to come true. Cold, pale lips pressed against his suddenly. It was like he was in shock, he couldn't pull away.<br/><br/></p><p>Kissing a ghost was nothing like he expected, and yet it made sense. A shiver ran down his spine as the ram hybrid attempted to swipe his tongue against his lower lip, requesting access to his mouth. Quackity would have been a fool to grant it to him.<br/><br/></p><p>Yet he did.<br/><br/></p><p>The duck hybrid pushed his tongue forward competitively. This entire situation was far too familiar. It was just like when they were together, when Schlatt gave him affection. It only made this interaction much more satisfying and worrying. <br/><br/></p><p>Even something as simple as kissing had the two fighting for dominance, tongues dancing against each other. The strong sensation let a silent whimper rise out of Quackity, the noise echoing into the ram hybrid.<br/><br/></p><p>A hand started to lower to his waist before reaching his hip. A rough squeeze would cause him to snap out of his haze, his whole body pulling back and away from the ghost. What the fuck was he doing? He wiped at his mouth.<br/><br/></p><p>"I-I'm... I'm engaged, Schlatt." Quackity protested, accompanied by an ingenuine glare. His ex simply looked him up and down.<br/><br/></p><p>"I don't see you wearing your ring." Schlatt countered before pointing down to the duck hybrid's pants. "Besides, you seemed to be enjoying it."<br/><br/></p><p>The fact that he was right made him mad. The lap area of his pants had grown tighter from their... interaction. His body was craving more but he didn't want to cave in.<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh fuck off, we can't even drink without you making it weird, I'm going to bed." The small man shouted before an argument could be made. Quackity stomped down the hall, heading for his bedroom, and slamming the door behind him.<br/><br/></p><p>Though he hadn't bothered to lock it.<br/><br/></p><p>The room was cold as usual due to his AC unit, a dull hum radiating from it and causing white noise. The noise was oddly comforting compared to the silence.<br/><br/></p><p>Quackity began to undress until he was completely exposed. This changed as he hopped into bed. While it wasn't the best cover, his blankets seemed to do the job. They at least kept his ass covered.<br/><br/></p><p>There was no time for him to think about his untouched hard-on as sleep took over. The alcohol in his system had him out like a light. He should have been somewhat grateful he avoided getting off to the thought of Schlatt fucking him for the thousandth time.<br/><br/></p><p>Meanwhile, Schlatt had stayed at the bar, stuck in his thoughts. Now he was just confused and horny, his hand reaching to palm himself through his pants. A needy groan escaped his lips.<br/><br/></p><p>Usually, he'd be fine getting off by himself, but this felt different. A deep lust inside of him urged his body forward on its own as he followed after his ex-fiance. Some part of him was scared this was a mistake.<br/><br/></p><p>There was a hesitation before he turned the doorknob, opening the door slowly. The gentle sound of snoring could be heard, his previous apprehension melting away as he walking inside the room, closing the door behind him. <br/><br/></p><p>The dull light of the moon shined through the sheer curtains, just enough so that he could see the small duck hybrid sleeping in his comically large bed.<br/><br/></p><p>His small frame looked beautiful and peaceful. Schlatt approached to get a closer look, his foot getting caught on something on the floor. Oh. A pile of the clothes that Quackity had previously been wearing. This compelled him to look up again to examine his ex.<br/><br/></p><p>The winged man was completely naked, his hips covered by a single thin blanket.<br/><br/></p><p>"Fuck..." Schlatt groaned under his breath. The sight reminded him of when they lived together. When Schlatt would crawl into bed next to the smaller man after a long night of work. <br/><br/></p><p>These thoughts distracted him from what his hands were doing. He was undoing his own pants, throwing off his suit jacket to the floor. All that was left on his body was a white button-up and boxers.<br/><br/></p><p>His body moved on its own as it walked to the bed, allowing himself to climb on, crawling dangerously close to Quackity. The small man mumbled in his sleep but showed no sign of waking up, rolling to laying on his stomach.<br/><br/></p><p>Schlatt reached a hand forward to pet at Quackity's wings. They were soft and glossy, obviously well taken care of. It made him want to test an idea, his hand gliding to the middle of the younger man's back. His thumb would move to massage the space that connected the wings to Quackity's back. <br/><br/></p><p>A quiet whimper sounded from the sleeping duck hybrid as he squirmed under his touch. That was enough to get the blood pumping to the ram hybrid's growing erection.<br/><br/></p><p>"God, you're so fucking cute..." Schlatt sighed as he pulled his hand back, now using it to pull off the blanket that was hiding Quackity's ass. It took all the self-control in Schlatt not to smack his ass. Because as much as he called the man 'Flatty Patty', he sure had a fat ass.<br/><br/></p><p>Instead, he settled on groping him for now. He was repositioned so that he was above Quackity now, straddling the back of his thighs while his hands kneaded his ass cheeks. Small and quiet noises were pouring from the man below him, fueling his ego further. Even if the man wasn't awake to be fully cognitive of this.<br/><br/></p><p>Schlatt lifted one of his hands to his mouth, licking at his fingers desperately. He was curious to see how tight his ex was.<br/><br/></p><p>His fingers lowered down once again to prod at the small male's entrance. Although, he did have to go slow if he didn't want the other to wake up. Knowing this, pushed a single finger inside of the smaller man slowly.<br/><br/></p><p>"Tighter than I expected..." Schlatt whispered as he pushed it in deeper. Quackity would gently twitch below him, his sleeping body reacting positively. "Bet you were saving yourself for me... Must've been waiting for this cock."<br/><br/></p><p>The sleeping man whined, his hips pushing back against the fingers inside of him. Schlatt only took it as permission to continue, his fingers spreading carefully to scissor the poor hybrid's hole open. <br/><br/></p><p>Schlatt was getting impatient. The fingers that previously filled Quackity retreated. The sleeping body had no time to be disappointed as something much larger lined up against his entrance. <br/><br/></p><p>The temptation was taking over. The ghost wanted to thrust inside of his ex as hard as he could to assert his dominance, to show who he belonged to. It was almost avoided, but an unconscious roll of the smaller male's hips tempted him further.<br/><br/></p><p>"I'm gonna show you how much I've missed you." Schlatt groaned, pushing the tip of his pulsing length against the slick hole before him. Once the tip made it in, it was all over. His patience had shattered.<br/><br/></p><p>The ram pushed his hips forward roughly, a loud slap of skin echoing in the room. As expected, the man below him gasped awake, a cry escaping his lips. With Quackity now awake, it caused a much more intense and tight feeling around Schlatt. His walls squeezed around the throbbing girth within him.<br/><br/></p><p>"Sch.. Schlatt? What are you- ahh-!" Quackity moaned as the ghost now started thrusting, keeping a steady pace. Quackity was seeing stars with each thrust. It had been so long since he'd gotten fucked, especially by someone as big as Schlatt.<br/><br/></p><p>With little to no proper lube as well? The pain only mixed with his pleasure.<br/><br/></p><p>The ram hybrid laughed at Quackity's shock as he kept going, watching the way the small man squirmed beneath him. The way his wings gently flapped every now and then made Schlatt smile more, knowing that he was enjoying this. Especially with how fluffed his wings had become. <br/><br/></p><p>"Poor needy baby, haven't had a good dick in a while, huh?" Schlatt cooed lovingly. A groan left his lips immediately after as he slammed into him even harder, managing to hit that sweet bundle of nerves that made Quackity sob in pleasure. "Mmh, I'll take care of that."<br/><br/></p><p>The power behind those thrusts were enough to slam the bed frame against the wall. The noises echoed, mixing in with skin slapping and pathetic noises coming from Quackity. <br/><br/></p><p>Initially, he had been more confused and scared than anything, but the sensation grew on him. He didn't realize how badly he needed this again. How badly he needed to be manhandled.<br/><br/></p><p>"J-Jesus fuck!! Y-Yes, hnf, fuck-" Quackity mewled desperately as he turned his head back to look at the specter. Tears formed in his eyes, turning Schlatt on more. In fact, it gave him the motivation to fuck him harder. <br/><br/></p><p>They were lucky no one had taken up residence in Las Nevadas yet, as anyone walking out on the street would be able to hear them. <br/><br/></p><p>Everything, especially the pace between Schlatt's thrusts, had grown sloppy. It was clear he was close and trying to hold out.<br/><br/></p><p>"You're so fucking tight, shit." Schlatt cursed as he gripped Quackity's hips for more leverage. "Let's finish together, pumpkin, fuuuck."<br/><br/></p><p>Quackity was thrown over the edge by those words, his body spasming all at once. It was embarrassing how quickly he finished, but Schlatt took pride in it. It signified how well he knew Quackity's body.<br/><br/></p><p>Speaking of, he wasn't far behind. His orgasm snuck up as he dumped his hot seed inside of the small duck hybrid with a grunt. He rode it out with deep and shallow thrusts as if to keep his seed inside of the man.<br/><br/></p><p>"Jesus, Q.." Schlatt panted as he wiped some sweat from his forehead, looking down at the thin figure below him. Quackity was absolutely exhausted as he panted for breath.<br/><br/></p><p>"Shut up and just fucking cuddle me, I'm tired." Quackity groaned. He didn't have to tell Schlatt twice, the ram hybrid pulled out carefully before collapsing next to Quackity. His arms draped over him to hold his body close.<br/><br/></p><p>No more words were spoken as the two fell asleep nearly instantly. Alcohol and sex made them sleepy, and they weren't about to, or able to, fight their exhaustion.<br/><br/></p><p>They'd worry about what had happened in the morning.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A/N (Author's Note)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! Just wanted to say thanks for the attention on my fic's!<br/><br/></p><p>I'm posting this chapter mostly to bump this again, but I still thought I'd say thanks!</p><p><br/>Anywaysss, hopefully soon I work up the courage to making something that's more than one chapter. I hope you all have a good evening/rest of your day. &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this, comments and kudos are appreciated! Of course, don't feel like you have to though, I'm just glad you took the time to read this C:</p><p>(Not looking for much constructive criticism though, as this is mostly just for fun. I also wrote this hella late so I *will* edit any errors on my own time!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>